dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I am too young to have a girlfriend
“Foolscap”said my mom. “What I want you to do is to not have a girlfriend until you are old enough right now you are 5”my mom said. I ran into my room and sat on my bed. But I heard someone coming in through the window it was a black haired, pale skinned girl she was wearing a yellow hair bow and had on a purple dress. “I heard what happened” said the girl. “Yeah” I said “my mom thinks like that too” said the girl. I put my hand on her cheek and she turned at me. “I’m Foolscap what’s your name”I asked. “Sheer” said the girl. I pushed her bangs beside her ear and she smiled a bit. At last I had a girlfriend. The next day I wanted to see sheer again so I waited for her and then I heard crying coming from next door. It was sheer so since my parents were taking a nap. I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her blushing as she put a hand on my chest and she was blushing too. “What’s going on”I asked. “My mom said she’s gonna leave me behind” said sheer. I wiped a tear from her cheek. And I gave her a hug she looked at me and I gave her a kiss. Shocked she gave me a kiss in return. I picked her up in my arms and we ran away to a different place. There we hid from people and as we grew older we knew we were meant for each other. We heard that both of our parents had passed away two weeks after we ran away. So when we were 17 years old we got ourselves a nice beach house ( see lost love for more information). Three months after we got our house I proposed to sheer. “Hey sheer”I said getting on a knee.”we have been together all our life and our adventures are not over yet so sheer will you marry me” I asked. Sheer “yes yes I will” She said jumping into my arms. Three weeks later we were married and then five days after the honeymoon I noticed sheer wasn’t doing too good she also noticed her period was four days late. So I took her to the doctor and I found out she was pregnant. My mouth dropped when I heard the news “I never thought this would happen” said sheer after we came home. Then came the day she’d be in labor. “Sheer what’s going on” I asked when I noticed her breathing heavily. “Get me to the hospital” she said before screaming. Fifteen minutes later I was in a waiting room. Then a nurse came in “your new daughter is waiting for you” she said. Lightheaded I went to the room and saw sheer holding a little girl. “Foolscap i’d Like you to meet haseta” she said giving me her. “She’s gorgeous” I said kissing sheer’s forehead. Four hours later we came home sheer put haseta into bed and we fell asleep right beside haseta. The end